


Michael's Spikes

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam wants a divorce, M/M, Michael changes his mind with chocolate sauce, Michael's Jesus, Michael's True Form, Spikes, Spikes where no spikes should go, angel anatomy, jesus the penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is freaked out when he catches a glimpse of a *certain* part of his mate's true form. (It has spikes. Huge five-inch spikes that Adam is NEVER going near again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Spikes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is just a little strange. ;\

“WHAT IS THAT?” Adam screams. “OH MY GOD, MICHAEL, PUT IT AWAY!”

 

Michael looks down in confusion, only to see that part of his true form has become corporal. “Oops.” He tucks it away into a pocket dimension, leaving only his human vessel visible. “Better?”

 

Adam points a shaky finger between them and starts to hyperventilate. “Your dick had _spikes,_ Mike. Huge fucking five-inch spikes! Go have weird spike sex with Lucifer, because I am not going _near_ that thing _ever_ again!”

 

Michael starts to pout. “But I can make it vibrate,” he tries to reason.

 

Adam takes a step back. “Yeah, but that’s just fucking weird!”

 

“And I can make it ooze chocolate sauce instead of semen!”

 

Adam shakes his head in exasperation. “So not helping your case.”

 

“And, and, I can grow three extra heads just like that Australian ant-eater you like so much!” He snaps and his member grows longer and acquires three extra heads.

 

Adam runs from the room screaming.

 

“But wait, there’s more!” Michael calls after him. “I can use it as a prehensile hand as well!”

 

Needless to say, Adam asks for a divorce the next morning. He quickly forgets all about _that_ idea when Michael shows him exactly what kinds of fun one can have with a chocolaty, vibrating, prehensile four-headed penis. 


End file.
